


I Am Here

by Major_Yaoi



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Yaoi/pseuds/Major_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Here

I am here.

I am here because I chose to.

I am here because I am going to live with the intent of doing the things I enjoy.

I enjoy writing,

I enjoy drawing,

painting,,

talking,

and singing,

but most of all,

I enjoy knowing that I will have lived life,

having the future I thought I would never have.

I am here.

I am living.

I am living life to the fullest.

I.

am here.


End file.
